xvideogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night
The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night is a video game in the Spyro the Dragon series. It is the second game in The Legend of Spyro trilogy, released for the PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS and Wii. It was the last game officially released for the Game Boy Advance in Europe. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to its predecessor. Spyro must travel to the end of a level in a linear fashion and defeat the boss at the end of each level, defeating enemies with his combat moves. However, there is a much larger emphasis on exploration and puzzle-solving. Spyro will learn different breaths from the Chronicler, who is met in Dreams which occur to Spyro during the course of the game. The breaths are tools for defeating enemies. They come in different elements; fire, ice, electricity and earth. Spyro can also use furies, which are big blasts of elemental magic. Spyro is required to obtain a certain amount of purple gems to be able to use these skills. Spyro is able to learn the skill of "dragon time" from the Chronicler. This skill allows Spyro to slow down time. He can use this ability to jump on platforms which are too fast to land on with his normal speed. He can also use this ability to defeat enemies easier. Throughout the levels there are forty quills. Each quill collected gives the player 5 pieces of concept art. Setting The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night continues the storyline established by A New Beginning, which ended with the defeat of Cynder, a black dragon in servitude for an enemy called the "Dark Master". In The Eternal Night, a new antagonist -- "Gaul" the Ape King has risen to power and is intent on resurrecting the Dark Master on The Night of Eternal Darkness. Story The story begins with Spyro following Cynder through the swamps and jungle surrounding the Dragon Temple after hearing from Sparx that she was sneaking out into the temple's garden. Spyro caught up with her, and Cynder reveals that she's leaving the temple, feeling guilty for all the things she had done under the Dark Master's control, and that her destiny is somewhere out in the world for her find. Despite Spyro's pleas, Cynder departs. When Spyro was about to chase after her, he suddenly collapsed and is pulled into a dreamscape. A voice emitted in his dream and Spyro regained his fire element before being shown a vision of a great tree, and the voice speaking to him was called the Chronicler. Shortly after Spyro woke up, an Ape army attacked the Temple, and Spyro repelled the dark forces. Afterwards, Ignitus, the Fire Guardian, tried to locate Cynder after discovering she was missing, but found a vision of Spyro at the base of a great tree. Spyro claimed that he kept seeing haunting visions of a mountain draped in shadow and darkness beneath the two moons. Terrador, the Earth Guardian, realized that the mountain Spyro was describing was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro also revealed that a voice, called the Chronicler, came to his dream and showed him that tree. The Guardians were shocked, and Ignitus explained to Spyro that the Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. The Guardians became increasingly worried about the Celestial Moons coming into an eclipse as the Night of Eternal Darkness was drawing near. Ignitus sent Volteer (the Electric Guardian) and Cyril (the Ice Guardian) to the mainlands to learn what news they can, and sent Terrador to the Shattered Vale to warn everyone living there about the darkness spreading in the mountain, while Ignitus stays behind and went to search for Cynder. Spyro had been assigned to go to the Ancient Grove to seek out the tree that he saw in his dream. While searching, he was once again summoned into a dream by the Chronicler to regain his ice abilities and showed Spyro a vision of a terrible Ape king, leading a huge army of Apes to the Mountain of Malefor, shouting, "...The Well of Souls!", another name of the mountain. After Spyro woke up, he eventually found the great tree, but it later turned out to be a monster called Arborick, whom Spyro defeated it. After that, a group of Skavengers, led by a captain named Skabb, wanted Arborick for "entertainment" in a fighting arena, but that changed when the Skavengers wanted Spyro to "cooperate", so they knocked him unconscious. Spyro later awoke, finding himself in a cell within a massive flying ship called Fellmuth where the Skavengers intend to have the young dragon battle against monsters for their entertainment. Battle after battle, Spyro had defeated many challenges that the Skavengers threw at him, including the Blundertails, the Ravage Rider, and the Executioner. After his first battle, Spyro was summoned yet again by the Chronicler to regain his earth powers and told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness before informing Spyro to find him at the Celestial Caves at the White Isle. Afterwards, Spyro received a message from another prisoner called Hunter of Avalar, saying that he had become Spyro's ally. Shortly after defeating his latest opponent, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder in a final match, but she told him about her plan for escape which was cut short when an Ape army attacked and captured Cynder. With Skavengers on their ships in chaos, Spyro managed to defeat Skabb, and escaped. After he escaped from the Skavengers, the Chronicler summoned Spyro in his dream again to regain the power of electricity and showed him a vision of Cynder in chains, standing before the Ape King. When he arrived at the White Isle, Spyro overcame tough challenges of his elemental skills and he eventually found the Chronicler, who told him about Gaul, an Ape King who led the raid at the Temple at the night of Spyro's birth and stole Cynder's egg. Spyro insisted the Chronicler on what will happen to Cynder and learned more about her past and where was she taken. The Chronicler told Spyro about Malefor, the Dark Master. According to him, Malefor was the first purple dragon to exist; his raw power allowed him to master practically every elemental power his Elders willingly taught him. However, his power was unlimited and he consumed everything. When he didn't stop, Malefor was exiled by the Dragon Elders, but after that, he built an army of Apes and taught them how to use the Spirit Gems, the dragons' life force. Malefor's malice was so great that it split the earth and createda pit of despair called the Well of Souls; where the Apes have established, in effort to revive Malefor at the Night of Eternal Darkness. The Chronicler wanted Spyro to hide from the Apes until a later time, but Spyro insisted on going to Cynder's aid. Spyro eventually made it to the mountain, fighting Gaul's minions along the way. When he finally reached the mountain peak, he found himself in Gaul's throneroom where the Ape King himself was waiting. Using his magical staff, Gaul rendered Spyro weak and drained him of his elemental powers. He then ordered Cynder to attack Spyro, but she attacked Gaul instead, in which the Ape King knocked her out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar alignment occurred, and the evil energy it generated was channeled through Spyro, transforming him into Dark Spyro. Spyro then used his immense power to kill Gaul, and leapt back into the beam of evil energy. Cynder awoke and knocked Spyro out of the beam, freeing him from the moon alignment's influence. When the alignment passed, the mountain began crumbling around Spyro, Sparx and Cynder, trapping them. Spyro then used his time fury powers to encase them in a time crystal to protect them as debris collapses around them. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx are later revealed to be frozen in time inside the crystal, safely unharmed within the remains of the Well of Souls. The Chronicler's voice speaks to Spyro telepathically that when he wakes up, the world will be different, but adds that he is not alone, he has allies. A figure is seen standing near the time crystal, revealing to be Hunter of Avalar, watching over it. The story continues in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon... Development The Producer of the Spyro franchise at the time, Don Meadows, stated that The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning was never intended to be a one off; it was always about taking the Spyro franchise and reworking it, with the story and development of characters to be a key part of the experience and not an afterthought. The developers of Krome Stuidos wanted this to be a collection similar to a series of epic movies gamers get to play; and not just say that to the press, but deliver that to the end-consumer. They really wanted to bring those elements of the great story-telling epics across from movies and into the game platform while still delivering a great game that would appeal to kids and adults alike. Sierra Entertainment had a really good back-catalogue of being able to do that, and with the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series, Krome has the proven experience of being able to bring those kinds of stories targeted at families to console. Within the context of the series, A New Beginning was about establishing the characters as much as it was about changing the perspective of what type of game-play can be approached in a product that from the outset that is intended as an 'everyone' title. The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night very much continues that story, and the developers really focused on delivering the next chapter, and bringing forward the deeper themes that are part and parcel of the next chapter of being an epic story. This is the primary reason why this game is darker, in every aspect from the art style to the darker musical score - the mood of this story is a departure from the 'bubblegum' platform games, and one we were both very excited, but also were quite nervous about doing - the hope is that what we have done with the story-arcs, and that the story is driving the game and not something that happens for 5 minutes between levels will be something that the younger audience appreciates. The level of work probably only expected of movie scripts was put into making the story really go somewhere and touch the audience. From a production schedule, they were already into full development of The Eternal Night before the A New Beginning's shelf launch date. This overlap had given Krome an opportunity to be able to incorporate characters and themes that would feature significantly in The Eternal Night their introduction in A New Beginning. Reception The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night received mixed to positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Game Boy Advance version 81.75% and 80/100, the Wii version 62.06% and 60/100, the PlayStation 2 version 58.64% and 54/100 and the Nintendo DS version 56.33% and 56/100. ds_sierra_spyro-eternal-night_1.jpg|A screenshot from the DS version of the game. spyro-en-gba-2.jpg|A screenshot from the GBA version. SpyroTheEternalNight-1-.jpg|A screenshot from the PS2 version. spyro_combat_lg.jpg|A screenshot from the Wii version. spyro-2-ss2.jpg the-legend-of-spyro-the-eternal-night-20071008071732190.jpg Collectibles Dragon Relics Magic: *'1. Temple': Look down into the hole left by a collapsing floor, not long after the first encounter with a Snail Rider. *'2. Ancient Grove': At the first tree you knock down in the level, about turn and use the tree branches to reach. *'3. Pirate Fleet': Inside a chest in the room after the section with the burning and collapsing floor. *'4. Celestial Caves': In the Fire Cave, at the part with platforms and candles, turn around at the top and jump over some books. *'5. Mountain Fortress': In the first courtyard with an invisible Commander, smash a thorn bush to the right of the exit, then Tail Strike a button behind it. This opens a door on the opposite side of the courtyard. Health: *'1. Temple': After the spider den, turn to the right when standing on a bridge near some Toad Weeds. Glide down to collect. *'2. Grove Underground': At the jellyfish section, before going into the middle tree go to the right and follow a series of branches and jellyfish around to this relic. You might need to use Comet Dash to reach all of the branches. *'3. Fellmuth Arena': In the place with a series of pressure pads and a rolling barrel, let the barrel get all the way to the end of the path, beyond where it would create an exit. *'4. Celestial Caves': In the Ice Cave, directly beneath the first cliff. *'5. Mountain Fortress': In the first courtyard with an invisible Commander, smash a thorn bush to the right of the exit, then Tail Strike a button behind it. This opens a door on the opposite side of the courtyard. Scriber's Quills Temple *1. Impossible to miss, it's on the other side of the dragon statue as you enter the temple. *2. As you get to the Toad Weeds outside, turn to the right before the gliding part; there you'll see the Quill on a platform. Use the branch to reach it. *3. Outside the temple as the spiders first attack. Go to the left and use the tree branches to reach it. *4. On the highest of five hexagonal pillars in the very next room after the first Health Relic. *5. Behind some rocks at the top far end of the room with half a broken bridge. Ancient Grove *6. Once up the waterfall at the start of the level, go all the way right and you'll find this at the end of a few tree branches. *7. Inside a large pulsating mushroom directly after the first tree you smash down. *8. After a lake with rising and falling platforms, smash a tree on the right-hand side of the path and use the branches along the path ahead. Grove Underground *9. After the first few lakes you need to cross with ice, stand on a series of small circular platforms to the right, using Dragon Time to reach the top. *10. In the Jellyfish area after the middle tree. At a fork in the path of Jellyfish go to the right. *11. After the Jellyfish area smash a tree along the path around the first corner after the Growths. *12. Inside a box on the deck of a ship half submerged in a purple lake. *13. On the far side of the above mentioned ship. Fellmuth Arena *14. After saving Mole-Yair's people this quill is found by using a cannon in the next open room on the right. Cannonballs are in first open on the left. *15. Fire a cannon twice in the first room beyond the cannonball room mentioned above. *16. Fire the left cannon on the deck with two cannons at opposite ends as you first emerge. *17. At the very top of the first mast you come to, up an extra lift that appears after killing several waves of leaders. *18. Inside a chest behind the steering wheel at the top of the big fight. Pirate Fleet *19. Inside a chest in the first section of the ship you blow a hole in the side of with a cannon. *20. Underneath the deck of the ship right after the one for Quill 19. Smash the piles of straw at the back of the ship to find a pressure pad to open it. You'll find the quill tucked away behind some crates. *21. On the ship you smash into with a boat, at the back right side jump onto a few small boats floating out in the sky. *22. On the ship with three levers, Tail Strike the trap door in the middle several times. *23. In a treasure chest on the empty ship right after the one with the three levers. Celestial Caves *24. In the middle of a frozen pond right surrounded by Stone Trolls. *25. Use a tilt beam to go to the right instead of in to the left at the previously mentioned frozen pond. *26. At the next pair of Stone Trolls use a statue with a shield to get up to some branches leading the way to the quill. *27. Inside the Fire Cave, behind a rock as you enter the cave after the crystal ball spiders. *28. Left at the doorway after the three crystal ball switches in the Ice Cave. *29. Turn around at the start of the Earth Cave and jump up the branches. *30. In the Earth Cave at the point where you free a pair of Button Crabs, use a tilt beam in order to reach this feather. *31. In the Earth Cave at the part with two crystal ball spiders, push a statue into its correct position and then use branches to reach this quill on its little ledge. *32. Behind some rocks on the far side of the first part of water in the Electric Cave. *33. To the left of the cave across the second bit of water in the Electric Cave. Push a statue to reach it (unnecessary). Mountain Fortress *34. On the second platform from the start, smash some thorns on the way up (not the ones at the very top) to find this hidden feather. *35. To the right of the green entrance doors at the start of the level. *36. Above a large green waterfall. From the top glide into it. *37. In the room with the Yak, Ogre, Troll many waved attack. It's right below the entrance. *38. In the hallway with a green beam of light right after the above room. It's in plain sight. *39. After the Assassin fight, jump down to the left. *40. After the Assassin fight, climb onto the moving platform on the right and at the top glide to where the quill is further out. Cheats Dark Spyro * Start, R2, L2, R2, L2, L1, L1, R1, R1, L1, R1, L2, L2, R2, R2 and Start Trivia * In the GBA version of The Eternal Night, Amaze Entertainment mistakenly identified Cynder as Spyro's 'sibling'. * The Eternal Night was the last game to be released for the Game Boy Advance in Europe, being released in November 2007. * The GBA version contains a secret room in the Training area. Here, there are several statues depicting what is believed to be legendary dragons. Videos Category:Games Category:DS games Category:Wii games Category:GBA games Category:PS2 games Category:The Legend of Spyro games Category:Spyro games Category:Action games